Talk:Shelter
Negation or Reduction Does this negate all damage if you get hit about 10 percent, or just reduce the damage done to What 10 percent of your health is? :"You can't lose more than 10% max health from any single attack/spell." It's like putting Protective Spirit on everyone in range. If something is supposed to hit for 100, and your max health is 480, then you get hit for 48. --Vortexsam 23:36, 8 August 2006 (CDT) you said "a single attack/spell" but this only prevents attacks, right? can anyone confirm this shelter prevents only attacks and not spells? - Coran Ironclaw :I just tested it in scrimmage vs L-Orb and SoMW and it does reduce damage from those sources. -- n00kie (Ping) 04:49, 4 January 2007 (CST) Big nerf.. As many skills gets positive or negative rebalanced, this skills gets hit quite hard. 25 energy cost and increased health loss.. looks like spirit spammers will have much harder time with energy management now.. : Amilo Robin 20px 09:34, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Bah, this skill was a bit too overpowered before especially when combined with displacement and union. Whenever I did rit lord shelter never went down on it's own it was always up until I recast it.-Onlyashadow 09:36, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Sweet mother, 25 energy? Kessel 09:39, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Yes... a *full* three days after I got my Rit Lord up and running, the nerf hit. Thanks, guys, that's twice now... once for D2, and once for GW. And... just because shelter is still up after displacement and union drop doesn't mean it's overpowered... Hell, they nerfed union and displacement just the same. -Auron 14:30, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Yes, Ritual Lord got a big nerf up their butt. Its time for people to create a new build now. Spirit spammer is still viable, for offensive one tho. -- Cwingnam2000 14:34, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :I think I'll agree on that one...may have to go offensive. I'm finding that it's not so much the time, but the energy cost that's making the build hard to use now. -Kanga 16:05, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::Very much an energy problem. If you stick with 10 and 15 point spirits it's not too bad, but one 25 was already difficult to manage and with the boon nerf as well it's nearly impossible to keep this up for long, and after boon, ritual lord, and Shelter (net cost 45 energy, boon at 14 now returns only 6), I barely had the energy to get Union off, and then was waiting. The nerf made this skill worthless A binding ritual that costs 25 energy and lasts for less than 4 seconds 90% of the time in pve. Is this skill bugged or just worthless? Everytime I used this skill in pve, the spirit would be dead before I could put up another spirit. When I used Union first, shelter seemed like it would last a little longer but if you use shelter before union, it won't be up by the time you get union up. I know the 10% on all party members is really nice, but it only lasts for a few seconds, takes awhile to recharge, and costs 25 energy to use. Brighton Alexander 03:34, 17 February 2007 (CST) :It's only good for 6 or so hits, so it's quite normal for it to die in 4 seconds. -- n00kie (Ping) 03:39, 17 February 2007 (CST) I am finding this skill to be Very useful on hard mode, me and a guildie are doing vanquisher areas and we both bring Razah as spirit spammers. The couple of seconds that this is up surprisingly helps quite a bit imo.--Idiot 15:16, 21 April 2007 (CDT) overnerfed, reduce health loss :The thing people fail to realize is, it wasn't overpowered before. If you want shelter down, then you should attack the spirit, not the skill itself. --Lann 18:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) its good in say a party of 6 thats protective spirit *6= 54 ish energy (natural energy recovery) and you have to worry about multiple targets, sure it may only last like 10 seconds but in that time that gives the monk a little bit of time to recover, this skill is still worthy of a skill slot :P Lost-Blue 02:58, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :I think this skill needs to be split PvP/PvE. At least in PvE this skill really does need some kind of buff. I've tried to put it to good use but in nearly all PvE situations the spirit simply dies too quickly. I agree because of its power it should not be alive too long, but in its current form the break to your healers that it provides is negligible. At a cost of a skill slot, 25e, and a long cast time and recharge, that negligible break is not worth it. I'd propose that the health loss be lowered, or the spirit's level be increased. Shadowlance 22:02, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, since it looked like most of the problem was this affecting the Guild Lord, it should probably be buffed a bit for both pve and pvp. Not much, since it coul probably be overpowerful easily, but enough so that it lasts a while. It is a spirit after all, they don't have much health or armor, it'll be killed soon enough. Arcdash 20:50, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::Not so much the lord, but Archers and the Bg. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:08, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::With the proper build, you can still use this + Union + Displacement effectively without too much trouble. But that is kind of a problem in itself, that to make the skill effective you need to run a certain style build. Compare to Life for example, which almost anyone can use effectively - Sabway for instance. (T/ ) 01:25, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::::The buff of Armor of Unfeeling and the general buff in spirit levels has made this skill viable now. It is very useful when vanquishing against OP AoE bosses.--Grandmaster Chen 18:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Armor of Unfeeling doesn't help this skill out since the spirit doesn't take damage, it simply loses health. The way it is now in a group PvE setting, at 25e and with it's ridiculously low life expectancy and long recharge, this skill is worthless. Changing this skill so it takes damage on effect instead would be nice. For that matter, moving Armor of Unfeeling to Spawning Power and buffing it a bit would be nice too. SteeleB 11:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Anomaly Can someone edit the page to add to notes that shelter will still die through protective spirit. If you have protective spirit on a 600 perma tank, shelter still dies. Can we post that protective or damage-reducing enchantments do not affect this spirit's activation? Innoruuk 00:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's casting order. If Shelter is already up when Prot Spirit is cast, then Shelter will act first and lose health for preventing damage. On the other hand, if you have Prot Spirit on you before Shelter is summoned, then Prot Spirit takes precedence and Shelter won't lose any health. Nearly all skills interact this way - see the note on Life Bond. —Dr Ishmael 00:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't protect against Grenth's Balance Was using it in Blacktide Den, and those darn Skale Blighters would still take half my health even though Shelter was still up (and YES, I watched my health go down while the Shelter icon was still active on my character AND Shelter was within an aggro of me). GW-Susan 19:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Damage =/= health loss. --JonTheMon 20:04, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::To be fair, the description here is a bit ambiguous: Non-spirit allies within range cannot '''lose' more than 10% maximum Health. However, later in the description, it does specify that the spirit is preventing ''damage specifically. The wording should really be more like Protective Spirit, which unambiguously qualifies this by saying target ally cannot lose more than 10% max Health '''due to damage'''. —Dr Ishmael 20:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC)